


5 Drinks Deep

by halscomet



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also also chloe's a top cause why not? switch it up a bit lol, also chloe n nadine are already dating fyi, i barely proofread this so please bare with me on the typos and grammar, this is a fucking MESS im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halscomet/pseuds/halscomet
Summary: After Chloe decides to take her lover out for a long-needed drink break at a local bar, Nadine goes a little overboard with the scotch.Companion song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIs5MhTx1uc





	5 Drinks Deep

“ _Another._ ” Nadine said as she lazily leaned across the bar table, empty glass in hand and gaze steady on Chloe. She had a glazed-over look in her eye and a soft smile on her lips.

The bartender glanced skeptically at Nadine and then to Chloe, as if silently asking her “Are you sure?”.

Chloe briefly shifted her eyes to the man behind the counter, then back to Nadine, then furrowed her brows.

“Babe—” She began to protest, but Nadine was instant with the eyebrow twitch, and shifted back on her stool.

Chloe bit her bottom lip. She rarely saw Nadine tipsy, and especially not in a public place like this. She couldn’t deny she liked how warm and smooth Nadine got when she did drink, but she was still hesitant to encourage it further. This would be her fifth scotch of the evening. Nearing the end of the third Nadine had stopped savouring the taste and started taking it in gulps. Chloe sighed.

“One more scotch for the lady.” Chloe said to the man.

“On the rocks?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“On the rocks.” Chloe replied, defeat laced in her voice. It was 10PM on a Thursday; the best chance they could get of a break with their work being so tight as of recent. They never seemed to have a moment to spend together that didn’t involve dirt, sweat, and bullets. Not that she was against the sweat option, under certain circumstances. The problem was that when they finally did get home from one adventure or another they were always so exhausted they would both pass out together within moments.

She gave a quick once-over of the room, which was surprisingly active with people having their own nights out. She liked it. The air within the room was a comforting one, and it seemed like everyone around her was having as nice of a night as she was. And she _was_ having a nice night. Every night was nice when it was with Nadine, but especially when they weren’t worrying about some warmonger or another. She smiled to herself, and was so caught up in the moment she nearly didn’t notice Nadine’s hand gliding up the side of her thigh. _Nearly_.

Chloe’s eyes widened just a little and she held her gaze around the room, checking the people around them. No one was looking their way.

“Nadine, uh, _honey_ , what are you—“ but before she could finish Nadine was leaning into Chloe and pressing a soft, sloppy kiss to her exposed neck. Her hand was at her hip now, and was giving it a delicate squeeze.

“H-hey..” Chloe said under her breath, already feeling a little too hot for comfort. This woman was going to kill her if she kept this up.

She had to use all of her strength to lean away from Nadine, who held her eyes low towards Chloe when she moved.

“Chloe..” she breathed, slow and drowsy. The fifth scotch was definitely hitting her, but Chloe wasn’t necessarily complaining.

“Chloe, I _want_ you…” she added, barely a whisper. Her hand had somehow shifted from Chloe’s hip to somewhere a little warmer Chloe noticing — until now. Her jeans felt wrong to be on, and she sensed Nadine felt that way too as her hand slowly palmed Chloe’s crotch. This was.. well, it was odd. Nadine, _like this_ , was odd. 

You— _oh_..” Chloe began to protest, but her breath quickly hitched in her throat, and a quiet groan soon followed. “Oh, god—” This was getting too carried away too quickly, **and too publicly**. The bartender almost noticed too, which made her heart beat faster and her blood pressure rise, but at the same time she didn’t really have the urge to stop Nadine. She was long past ending this now. Time to improvise. 

“Over there—” Chloe stammered, pointing over at the single-stall washroom across the room and halfway down the hall. Nadine finally took her eyes — and lips — off Chloe to look where she was pointing, but before she could even respond Chloe was standing and pulling Nadine by the wrist with her towards the door.

They made it to the bathroom in only a few seconds, though it felt like hours to Chloe. She had all but forgotten the content, calm feeling she had as she watched over the room only moments ago. Now all she could think about was the itch in her pants and the woman in her hand.

She fumbled with the doorknob which felt like it took another eternity to tackle, but finally got it open with a sharp jolt; maybe a little too loud, but she didn’t care anymore. Nadine lazily tumbled inside, her smile wide. She wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed, which was a sharp contradiction to the embarrassed blush running across Chloe's own cheeks. She then and there made a promise to herself to take Nadine out drinking more often. 

Chloe locked the door, and to be honest any moment that was not spent up against Nadine felt like it was taking ages. When she turned to face Nadine though her heart skipped. Nadine was sitting on the edge of the sink, a hand down her pants and quick, rhythmic motions trailing all the way up her arm. Chloe just stared. Stared at the way Nadine bit her lip and shut her eyes. The way she tensed her brows and exhaled a shaky breath. A low moan.

“Fuck.” Chloe spoke, nearly breathless, and practically flung herself to Nadine. One hand found it’s way to Nadine’s hip while the other hand moved to cover Nadine’s other through her jeans. She slowed the woman, watched as Nadine sucked in a breath and nearly whimpered at the sudden halt, and smiled.

“Easy, love” she purred into Nadine’s ear, followed by a kiss just below her jawline.

“But—“ Nadine began, quickly interrupted by her own soft gasp as Chloe’s hand lifted her shirt and wiggled it’s way under her sports bra, resting gently on her left breast.

“I want these off.” Chloe said, pulling slightly at the side of her bra with a free finger. Nadine didn’t need to hear more. In 5 seconds flat she slid her other hand out from her jeans and pulled her shirt and bra off with one swift swoop, tossing it to the floor without a care. As she did so Chloe made work of Nadine’s jeans and panties, tugging them down until they were just above her ankles. She also took the liberty of taking her own shirt off.

Chloe took a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of her — but only a moment. She pressed herself against Nadine, slamming her lips against the other woman’s. Her hands trailed up Nadine’s stomach until they met her breasts and gave a tentative squeeze. Chloe heard Nadine softly moan against her mouth and smiled, pinching her nipples and feeling them go hard. She broke the kiss only to follow with a trail of them running down her neck. As her lips reached a nipple, Chloe sent one hand trailing down her stomach again until she was hovering just over the hood of Nadine’s clit. She didn’t need to touch it to know it was aching.

Nadine was in shambles. She didn’t know whether to focus on Chloe’s mouth sucking softly on her breasts, or the heat of her hand barely an inch away from her crotch.

“ _Chloe, please_ —“ she begged, which was a new for her. Chloe liked it. No— she loved it.

“Sorry, what was that?” she asked, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. Nadine, flustered and already covered in a light sheen of sweat from the alcohol, whimpered again.

“Chloe—“ She groaned as Chloe pressed her index and middle finger against Nadine’s clit, giving in to her whines. She was rolling her hips eagerly against Chloe’s fingers, and the moaning she was making made Chloe feel woozy. She was absolutely wet to the touch, and seemingly ready to burst. In a quick motion Chloe moved her hand down from Nadine’s clit and towards her entrance. One finger slid in like it was nothing, and a second made it’s way soon after. Nadine inhaled sharply, her hands reaching around desperately for something to hold, both landing on the nape of Chloe’s neck.

“Oh— _Chloe! Shit! Fuck—_ “

“Yeah, baby, you like that?”

All she could manage was another whimper and a nod as Chloe twisted her fingers and curled them inside of Nadine, trailing her other hand down from her breast to massage her clit once again.

“F-fuck— right _there— Ha— Ah!_ ”

“What’s that, love?”

“ _Harder—!_ “ Nadine practically cried. Chloe considered coaxing Nadine into being quieter for fear of being heard beyond the door and the most likely very thin walls, but couldn’t bare the thought. She was soaked herself, and with every moan Chloe felt more and more tightly wound and turned on. Amen for scotch.

“Like this?” she asked, sliding in a third finger in and picking up her pace, curling her fingers in just the right way.

“Oh my _god_ , Chloe— ”

She took that as a yes as she watched Nadine squirmed and tightened around her fingers. Her clutch on Chloe’s neck tightened, and her faced screwed up pleasure. She must be close.

“Mm, yeah hon..” Chloe licked her lips. “Shit, _look at you_ …” Her voice was low as she drank up the gorgeous woman in front of her, her eyes gliding up and down and over every curve and edge of Nadine’s body. She watched as her abs twitched and tightened, and her arms flex as they grasped her desperately. The way her baby hairs stuck to her forehead and her lashes fluttered with each pump of her hand.

“You’re so beautiful.” She said softly, leaning in and pressing kiss to Nadine’s quivering lips. Nadine gladly reciprocated. Their kiss was lax and tasted of hard alcohol, and Chloe loved it. She loved Nadine.

Chloe broke the kiss and began to pick up her pace to something brutal, pounding Nadine against the sink, knowing right where to hit. Nadine let out an agonizing moan as her breathing began to turn fast and shallow. Her body was trembling.

“Fuck, Chloe, _don’t stop_.”

“Yes, ma’am” Chloe said with a smile, pressing kisses to Nadine’s neck and sucking softly at the delicate flesh. Everything felt so warm and right with Nadine’s body flush against her own. Heat against heat. Regardless of where they were, the moment felt perfect.

“Nadine,” she signed softly between kisses. “Baby..”

“C—Chloe, I’m— _Fuck_ , I’m gonna—“

Chloe pumped her fingers deeper, her other hand massaging faster. “Uh-huh baby, that’s it. That’s it. Come on.”

And with that, Nadine came. Her body seized up and she buckled her hips into Chloe’s fingers, her body spasming as a flood of ecstasy washed over her.

Chloe slowed her pace as Nadine rode out her orgasm, and after a beat she pulled out and grabbed a few paper towels to wipe herself. Nadine was slumped against the wall like a rag doll, her breathing shaky and uneven. She had a lovely post-sex glow to her cheeks.

Chloe cleaned up Nadine a bit and slowly helped her pull her pants up her legs. She was radiating heat and had a very slight smile on her lips. She rested her head against Chloe, limp in her arms and barely awake.

Chloe laughed a little and leaned down to pick up their remaining clothes from the ground, shaking them off a bit.

“We should go out for drinks more often,” She said with a cheeky grin, turning and planting a gentle kiss to Nadine’s lips. Nadine gave a soft, half-conscious laugh into the kiss, which was followed by a hiccup. Chloe laughed again, loud and gleeful.

"You're wonderful."


End file.
